Fifty Shades: The Walking Dead
by pineapplesssss
Summary: (Reuploaded) So this story got deleted. I'm uploading it again. Fifty Shades and Zombies. Yes it's weird but I'm a weirdo. Rude reviews will not be tolerated.
1. Chapter 1

**_CHAPTER 1_**

* * *

_Day 3 after the Washington outbreak:_

_Hi, I'm Anastasia R. Steele. This is a daily journal to keep up with this horrible journey we might have to go through. Something's happened, it isn't normal... There's these people outside, lurking in the dark, their faces are hideously grotesque, with skin so pale that it almost looks gray, their eyes glow in the dark, some have red bloodshot eyes, others have the eye color that people might mistaken as a blind person. They run fast, and moan so much. We've escaped like 10. (My mother Carla, My dad Ray and my younger 9 year old brother Andy.) Although, we did come across about 10 feasting on 7 people... people, like us. So here we are, in the abandoned and now run down Seal's Motel. Mom and comforting each other and Andy, whispering cliché promises that sound like 'everything is going to be alright,' or 'someone will come and help.' _

_When the truth is... we have no idea if there's any survivors out there and we're run out of food, and I'm worried about Andy, he's so hungry. But I have a plan..._

_I'm going to sneak out when they fall asleep, and I'm going to search for food, and I'm going to bring it back to them. I'll be super careful. I hope when I return that they'll understand why I did what I did, and I hope they can forgive me. I would ask them to come with me, but I don't want them getting hurt, and they're already scared enough as it is. But dad is doing a pretty good job at making us all feel safe with his triple barrel shotgun and an extra 2 handguns on the side. Knowing that we have weapons is enough to make them feel safe. _

_I just hope nothing bad happens..._

* * *

I place the pen in the pen holder and close the black small notebook, wrap the purple string around it and sigh. Staring at the ground, I start to think. Am I really doing this? Yes I am.

Am I going insane and not realizing it?

I'm brought out of my reverie when I see that Andy is now standing in front of me brushing a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

I pick him up cradle him, kissing his forehead.

''Ana?'' He softly asks me.

''Yes, Andy?''

''My tummy hurts a lot.''

I kiss his forehead once more, ''I know, so does mine.. but I'll get us something to eat, I promise.''

He looks up to me with a twinkle in his eyes, ''really?''

I smile, ''yes really, now come on, let's put you to bed.''

He sighs, and rests his head on my chest again.

I walk him over to one of the beds and lay him down, tucking him in I kiss his forehead and ruffle his hair.

I look over to my parents and they're watching our brother and sisterly exchange, while giving us sympathetic smiles.

''Honey, you should sleep too,'' Dad tells mom. ''I'll keep watch''

My mom is about to respond when I interrupt, ''No, I'll keep watch tonight, dad... I'm not even sleepy, so I'll keep watch.''

They eye me suspiciously, ''I can do that Ana...'' Dad says.

''Dad, you're all tired, I'm not... get some rest, and I'll keep watch, if something happens, I'll wake you up, no hesitation.''

They both give me a hard 3 minute stare before eventually giving in. ''Fine, but you wake me up if you hear or see anything, got it?'' Dad points at me.

I nod. ''And don't go investigating either..''

I nod again. ''Yes, sir.''

They eventually get in bed, and sleep. I play with Andy's brown hair and listen to his peaceful breathing before kissing his forehead and getting up and going to the small bathroom.

I put my hair into a pony tail and change into my day clothes, khaki skinny jeans, flat knee length black boots, a white tank top and a leather jacket.

I grab a blue medium sized flashlight and shove it in my pocket, it's not that big of a flashlight but whatever works right? Quietly making my way over to my parents side of the bed, I bend down and reach for the box under their bed, I slowly open it and I see two handguns, I take the Ruger LCR 22 LG. I slowly and carefully open the gun chamber and see that all 8 bullets are there. I leave the Ruger GP 100 in the box and close it, pushing it back under the bed. I place gentle kisses on my parents, they stir a little but falls back asleep. Placing the gun in my other back pocket, I grab one last item. The notebook, and a picture of all 4 of us. I slip the picture in the notebook and place the book in the inside pocket of my leather jacket.

I give Andy one last kiss on his forehead, ''I'll be back, Andy.''

I walk over to the door and I'm about to open it when I hear a faint, ''Anaaa..''

I close my eyes and count to 10, then I open them and turn around, seeing Andy rubbing both of his eyes with both hands.

He looks at mom and dad before looking back at me with a confused expression. I put my finger to my mouth telling him not to make any loud noises.

He climbs off of the bed and walks over to me. I stoop down to his level.

''Ana, where are you going?'' He looks so worried, I have to hold back my tears.

''I'm going to find food for us, Andy...''

''Can I come too?''

''No, absolutely not. I won't let you go out there, you might get hurt, stay here with mom and dad and I'll be back, okay? Don't open the door at all, if you hear something or see something wake mom and dad up.''

I can see that he's about to cry, I pull him into my embrace. ''I promise, I'll come back for you.''

He whimpers softly, ''I don't want you to go.''

I pull back and look into his eyes, ''I have to, just promise me Andy... promise me if anything bad happens, you will run into the bathroom, lock the door and hide behind the little doors under the sink and don't make any noise okay? Think of your happy place and stay there, block out what's happening around you.''

He doesn't answer me, tears just fall out of his eyes, ''pinky promise me, Andy.''

I hold out my pinky and he eventually entwines it with mine, we bring it up to our lips and kiss it.

''Pinky promise.'' He whispers.

''Here.'' I take off the necklaces I took from the mall we stopped at. It was the only necklace I found, and it was cute to me. Plus it's our favorite snack to eat. It's an oreo cut in half. He's my other half and I am his. He gives me a cute little grin, but I can see that he's still scared and sad.

I want so badly to just cry and protect him, but I need to be stronger than that, stronger for him, stronger for all of us.

''Okay, go and lay with mom and dad, be sure not to wake them up or they won't let me go.''

He nods and walks over to their bed and climbs on it, only he doesn't lay with them, he sits criss-cross apple sauce and watches me with sad worried eyes.

''I'll bring back a pack of oreo's, just for you.''

That makes him smile.

''Lock the door.'' I tell him.

I turn around and open the door, giving them all one last glance before stepping out and closing it shut. I wait till I hear a faint _click_, knowing that the door is locked.

Looking up to the dark sky, ''God, if you really do exist, please protect them..''

* * *

**A/N: Oh yes, I was serious about proving him wrong. I know this is EXTREMELY different, but if it doesn't interest you, don't read it, neither should you leave rude reviews, no I won't tolerate that. But anyways, I don't know if this first chapter is good enough.. I will continue though. Ana is 18 in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

* * *

Of course when you 'talk to God' asking him for a favor he always has something else in mind...

''Ana, wait!'' I hear Andy's voice.

I turn around instantly and I see Andy running towards me, I look around to see if his voice attracted any of those... things.

It didn't.

Bending down I pick Andy up, ''What's wrong, Andy? I thought I told you not to open the door. I can't even imagine what would've happened if I were already out of sight and those things were just lurking around here!''

He looks down, ashamed.

''Hey,'' I lift his chin up ''I'm sorry, I'm just worried.''

He nods, ''I just want to come with you, Ana.''

Sighing, ''I already told you, I have to do this on my own.''

''Do what on your own?''

I turn us both around and we're facing two of our angry parents. Shit.

I walk towards them, with Andy in my arms. ''I don't feel safe talking about this outside, let's go inside.''

Dad looks pissed.

Andy and I go in first, followed by mom and the last is dad. This is not the way I wanted this to go...

Dad closes the door quietly and locks it.

He stands next to mom while I sit on the bed holding Andy.

''Now, what was it that you were going to do 'on your own'?

And I might as well tell the truth. ''I was going in search for food.''

''You were going to go by yourself? You could've gotten hurt or killed for fuck sakes, Ana!''

I hold him closer, ''I don't know if you noticed _dad _but Andy is starving! We're all starving! I was doing this for him, for all of us!''

''YOU COULD'VE DIED!''

''Ray, enough.'' Mom says, trying to calm him down.

I stand up and come face to face with him. ''I can't sleep knowing that Andy is suffering like this. He's my baby brother! We can't just stay here and do nothing! We need to find more weapons, we need to find food!''

I look at my mom, ''Tell him I'm right, mom!''

''Honey, you could've got killed out there, I understand why you did it, but you can't go out there by yourself, it's too dangerous.'' She says.

''Why the hell not! You're not volunteering to do it, neither are you dad!''

He looks at Andy, who's on the verge of crying and is holding his stomach, then back to me, then to mom.

''Put some shoes on your brother.'' He says before leading mom and himself to the bathroom.

''What?''

''I said, put some shoes on your brother. You're right about what you said but where one goes, we all go! We stick together! We're a family, do you hear me? We're all we got!'' He says sticking his pointer finger at me.

I gulp and nod.

They both go in the bathroom to change, and I find Andy's little converse and I put them on him.

''Ana?''

I look up at Andy's worried eyes. ''Yes?''

''I'm sorry for ruining your plan'' He sounds extremely sad.

''Don't worry about it, but guess what? Now we don't have to be apart'' I give him a smile and he smiles back and nods.

''Guess so.''

Our parents come out and my dad grabs the box under the bed and opens it. He looks pissed again, ''Where the hell is the other gu—''

''I have it.'' I say.

He looks at me, as if he doesn't know what to think about that, but then hands the gun in the box to mom.

''Where's mine?'' We all look to Andy, he's pouting.

This all makes us laugh. ''Buddy you're not ready for one of those yet.'' Dad says.

I ruffle his hair.

Dad grabs his big ass shot gun and breaks open the barrel. putting the bullets in. He puts the extra bullets on the inside of his jacket and so does mom.

''Shoot those things in the head.'' He says.

After we're done, dad opens the door and goes out first checking if it's alright to go outside, mom follows behind and Andy then me.

* * *

So far we've come across nothing.

The streets are so quiet and I think that's worrying us the most. You never know if those things will just pop up out of nowhere and attack you.

Andy has a vice like grip on my arm, it's almost as if I can feel his fear radiating off of him.

It's then when we hear a small movement, the kind of sound you hear when someone steps on a dead leaf.

It alerts our attention and dad is already pointing his gun in the direction of where the sound came.

I walk towards the small bush, ''Ana what the hell, get back here!'' Dad whispers loud enough for all of us to hear.

Slowly taking out my gun, and aiming, I walk behind the small bush and what I see makes me gasp.. and giggle.

''What do you see?'' My dad asks, they slowly walk towards me.

I slowly pick it up and Andy squeals. ''A puppy!''

Andy runs toward me and jumps up and down, ''I wanna hold it!''

I look at the little name tag.

Max.

''It's so cute.'' Andy gasps.

''That's because he's a Yorkie and his name is Max.''

''Max. Dad can we keep it, please please please!'' He begs.

''No absolutely not.''

''Oh come on, dad'' I say.

''No put him down and let's keep going.'' He says, and starts to walk again.

I sigh and put him down, he slowly starts walking, and he surprisingly follows my dad.

Dad looks down and sees Max following him, ''No, shoo go away.''

Mom laughs, and dad scowls at her.

Max nudges his head against dad's shoe, and dad lets out a small smile.

But that little cute exchange is over as soon as something behind me pulls my hair, I let out a scream and they all turn to look my way and aim their guns.

I use all my strength to face the way of my captor and surely enough, it's one of those ugly fuckers.

He is gray looking skin is all cut up and he has blood dripping from his red eyes and snot running down his nose, I can tell he's feasted on somebody because there's blood around his mouth and it isn't dry blood.

I push him against a tree and he lets out a groan, he's yet to let go of my hair.

''Ana, your gun!'' I hear my mom yell.

''I think..I dropped it!'' I yell back.

Dad comes up behind me and grabs the fucker by his head and bashes it repeatedly against the tree, there's blood spurting all over our arms

I hear Andy crying.

''Mommy, look!'' Andy yells as soon as dad is done and the fucker falls to the ground.

We look to where Andy is pointing, and there's about five more running our way, they're letting out loud screeching noises and moans. They aren't close enough but if we don't move now we're dead, and we don't want to waste our bullets when we haven't even gotten far enough yet.

Mom is the first to shoot and she gets one in the stomach. I shoot next and I hit her in the leg, she falls to the ground but she's starts crawling.. crawling fast.

They're too far for us to aim right.

''RUN!'' I yell.

I grab Andy by the arm and pull him, running as fast as I can.

''Where's Max!'' Andy screams.

''I've got him, honey keep running!'' Mom yells at him.

I turn around and shoot again, and I luckily got one in the head.

We run some more and then stop for a moment, I look back and it looks like we lost them.

''Look over there.'' I say while pointing to a nice looking 2 story house.

''It might have more of those things in there''

''Or there could be people like us, who could help us, and probably have food!''

After a few seconds he agrees. ''Alright.''

We make our way over to the property but slow down when a two people walk out, one with a shotgun and another one with a crossbow and they're aiming right at us.

Mom, dad and I immediately take out our guns and aim it at them.

I take in their appearance. One, has copper brown hair but I cant really see his face because his crossbow is covering half of it and the other has dirty blonde hair. They look like your typical bad boys.

''Get the fuck off of our property!'' The copper hair yells.

''Look, we just need food to feed our kids!'' My mom tries to reason with them.

''Fuck your kids, every man for himself!'' The dirty blonde says.

What the fuck is up their asses?

''Look, assholes!'' I'm surprised that came out of my mouth. They raises their eyebrows as if they're saying 'what the fuck did you just call us?'

''My 9 year old brother is starving, don't make me have to come over there and shoot you both myself!''

The both of them let out a smirk, and I'm about to ask why they're smirking when someone grabs me from behind, ''I'd like to see you try.'' The person behind me says. Sounds like a fucking girl.

I try to aim the gun behind me, but she slaps it out of my hand.

I see that others got my family too, where the fuck did they come from? Were they expecting us?

''Bring them in Kavanagh's.''

The men lower down their weapons and I finally get to see their faces. If I wasn't so pissed I would've found the copper haired guy with the gray eyes attractive as fuck.

They walk inside the house first and I'm mentally slapping myself for staring at his ass.

* * *

***I really don't know if I like this chapter or not. Forgive me if the attacks aren't grotesque enough, this is my first time writing something this different lol. I really don't want Ana and Christian to like each other at first, but the attraction will still be there of course. Christian is 20 and he's badass! I love Daryl, so Christian IS my Daryl! And (Christian and non-kinky) don't really fit in the same sentence! Lol probably not his usual whips and chains, but maybe the spanking will still be there!* I also cannot believe people actually supported the idea for this story so thank you, lots! Also, I don't know what to call the 'zombies'... Like in TWD, they call them 'walkers', and I just found it more funny than scary to call them zombies, so I need like a name to call them, any suggestions? **


End file.
